Cupcakes and spiders
by shinoandme
Summary: Hinata goes to Shino's house to make cupcakes. What will happen when she is faced with a fear? ShinoHina fluff. I had to delete this story and re upload! It's for my fans. I have no fans...


DISCAIMER: I do not own Hinata, Shino, Shibi,or Naruto in general. Although I do own one of Shino's bugs. I named him Bob. XD

First story so don't shoot me. I wrote this long ago and have been to lazy to update but I am back! My writing skills have improved and I will make sure to write more stories and to update EVERY weekend. If you have a paring you want me to do I will just tell me.

Enjoy --------------------

Covered in flour the two Gennin looked at each other with a smile on both their faces. Which was unusual for the Aburame Heir but he couldn't help it. Seeing Hinata wearing black pants and a flour shirt was to much to resist! He was very shocked by his action and his teammate was too! They had been asked by their sensi to make 50 cupcakes by tomarrow. It was supposed to be a team 8 thing but Kiba had better things to do. 'Probably taking Akamaru for a walk,'Shino thought in disgust.

They were at Shino's house while his dad was in a meeting with the Hokagae. He told Shino he would be back later and to not set the house on fire when Shino told him Hinata was coming over to bake cupcakes.

Shino had put the last batch of cupcakes into the oven(These were chocolate ones) when he started to unbutton his jacket. Being close to the oven was making him too hot. Button by button he slowly undid his high collared sheild that protected him from the outside world.

Hinata watched very intently. She had her hand resting on the table next to her, leaning most her weight on it. Suddenly she felt something crwling up her arm. She ignored it.

Shino laied his jacket on the chair by the dining table. He put it down so gently. As if afraid he would harm the chair in doing so. Hinata got a small feeling in her stomache that she could not overcome. Not a bad feeling, but she still didn't know quite what.

The crawling became a ticklish motion moving up her arm in a way she could ignore no longer. She half expected it to be nothing, the other half thought it might be one of Shino's kikai bugs that he let roam around so freely.  
But what she saw mortified her. There was only two thing Hyuuga Hinata , Hyuuga Heir , did not like. Snakes and arachnids.

She found herself shreeking at the sight of the spider, unable to do anything else. Frozen in fear.  
Shino looked over, obviously concerned for his teammate. When he saw what happened he rushed to Hinata's aid.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-san," Shino's voice was as expressionless as usual. "I made sure all the spiders were away. I know you don't like them. One must have gotten out." The spider continued to crawl up the Hyuuga's arms, despite her efferts to get it off.  
The spider proceded to crawl and finnaly rested on Hinata's shoulder.

"Sh-Shino-kun!" She screamed. "Get him off!!" Shino did as he was told. He outstreched his hand and commanded the spider to come back. Nothing happened.

'Stupid, stubborn spiders!' Shino thought. Only one thing to do.  
He reached for the spider and picked it up. Slightly touchins Hinata's shoulders in doing so. When he had the spider he pulled away suddenly. Shocking them both.  
At this point they were both blushing.

'Damn it!' Shino thought. 'I don't have my jacket on and I'm blushing. If Hinata sees I will never be able to live it down.' So he thought of the next best thing other than his jacket.

"I better go put him up." Was all Shino had said. Yet it worked. He then left Hinata to her thoughts.

'H-he...' She couldn't bring herself to think it. 'But he....' She was stuttering in her head. Man, this was bad.

Shino soon returned, blush gone, to findhis friend sitting at the table shaking.

"Sorry Shino-kun. B-b-but." She almost choked on her words. She gulped trying not to stutter. She managed. Almost. Shino just stared.

"But I somet-times get like this after touching a spider."

"Maybe you should take a shower." Hinata almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in. Seeing her puzzled expression he explained. "I used to know a person who was also scared of spiders. She said it helped to take a shower and get the feelining of the spider crawling on you off."

He almost winced at the words. Who couldn't like them? "And besides," He continued. "Your covered in flour."

She looked down at herself. He was right. Well, partly right. Not all of her was covered in flour but her shirt was, and she had a feeling her face and hair did, too.

"But I didn't bring another shirt to change into once I'm done." She stopped stuttering but she was still shaking.

"You can wear one of mine. If that's alright.

"O-oh ok.

Shino left the room for a moment and came back with two things. He handed her a plain black shirt and a white towel. But if you looked closely enough you could make out little black dots that resembled bugs. He showed her to the bathroom and shut the door.( A.N. No, he was not in there!)

Some of his bugs were trying unsuccesfully to fit under the door. He commanded them back and remembered . The cupcakes!

He ran to the oven and was relived to see they still had about 7 minutes to go. He sat and waited till the oven went off. He would let them cool and put the icing on with Hinata.

---------------------

In the shower Hinata let out a relived sigh. The water was so warm as it trickled down her arms and back. She took note that she did have flour in her hair. What did Shino think of her?!?! She pushed the thought out of her mind as she got finished in the shower.

---------------------

A click was heard and Hinata came out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of his shirts and her own pants. Seeing Hinata in his shirt made him smile. (A.'s twice now! New record!) She walked into the kitchen, her hair dripping behind her.

"I just took the cupcakes out of the oven. In a minute they will be cool and we can put he icing on them." Then Shino asked " Are you feeling better?"

The feeling Hinata had earlier, when she was watching Shino take off his jacket, had become more intense now and she couldn't stop herself.

She went and pulledher face into Shino's chest. "Hai." Was her answer. She thought he would pull away, but Shino surprised her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a while before Hinata looked up at Shino.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew he wouldn't like it. She knew it mean't trouble but her arms would not obey her.

Gently, oh so, gently she touched the rim of of Shino's sunglasses that he always wore.  
and gently, ever so, gently she pulled them off. and he let her.

His eyes were a hazel mixed with a sweet honey color. They were breathtaking. She was startled.

"Shino-kun..........your eyes are..... wow."

Shino, not used to being complimented, turned a deep crimson. He still had his hands on her waised but they fell apart as the front door opened.

Shibi Aburame, Shino's father, was very confused as to why Hinata had wet hair, wearing Shino's shirt, holding his sunglasses, and why his son was..... blushing?

-

-

Special thanks to:

PandaMusic-  
For: Being the first to comment on my work.

Oxymoron(Wow. Nice name-  
For: Correcting my mistake and being my first fan.

Steve-  
For: Being my first half fan.(Never thought I would get one of those.)

If any of you have anything to correct please let me know. If I need to work on something, again, let me know. I would appreciate it! (Probably spelled that wrong, too. )

P.S. I'm really bad a spelling and punctuation. 


End file.
